The Declaration Affirmation
by kelli.k
Summary: This is just ONE WAY OUT OF 4 I envision Shamy to continue after the 'break'. I don't own the characters. Hope you enjoy. (It's written on the simpler side...) Feel free to review ;)
1. Chapter 1

**The Declaration Affirmation**

(set 2 weeks after the final episode of season 8) This is a **long** one-shot.

* * *

Amy sends Sheldon a text message stating that she would like him to come over so they can talk about their relationship.

Sheldon feels both a sense of relief that he'll see her again but there's this knot in the pit of his stomach because he's not sure what she's going to say. He, however, _**knows **_exactly what he wants: AMY. He wants _**all**_ of her and he has never been so sure of anything in his life. This is a second reason for that knot. The third reason is fear. Other than science and a Nobel Prize, he has never wanted or needed anything so bad in his life and that terrifies him.

She occupies his every thought, every emotion and he finds that it gives him complete and utter joy…and Sheldon is going to ensure she knows…explicitly this time so there is no doubt in her mind.

* * *

He replies to her text and tells her that he would be there shortly.

After what seemed an eternity for Sheldon, he finally arrived outside her door.

He is hesitant for a moment but reassures himself that everything will be fine. He does his signature knock and the door slowly creaks open. He sees her.

"Oh, how beautiful," he thinks. He had truly missed her.

"Hello Sheldon," she lets out with a sigh.

"Hello Amy," he manages to say although he would rather say nothing. He would much rather take her in his arms instead.

"Please, come in," she says motioning for him to take a seat on the couch.

"Thank you," is all Sheldon replies.

She takes a seat next to him and looks him in the eyes. She had missed those blue eyes.

"Thank you for giving me the space and time I needed. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. It was the least I could do after running away like that last year when I needed some clarity," he responds kindly.

She nods in agreement even though she was thinking '_you big jerk_'.

"Sheldon…" she begins to say but is cut off by his fingers gently touching her lips, _this time,_ to silence her.

"Amy, it's actually my turn to speak and I need you to listen carefully. No interruptions until I am finished. Do you understand me?" he said in a commanding voice.

Amy was stunned by such take - force action… something she had rarely seen over the years when pertaining to their relationship. She nods once more.

"Now, I realize that bringing up the Flash while kissing was not appropriate. I also realize that submitting an application for Mars without consulting you first was wrong as well. I do apologize and I am not going to make any excuses to justify my actions even though I have a really good one for one of my actions," he says in a slightly flirty way but sees Amy giving him her annoyed glance so he continues, "Anyway, I have plenty of things to say that I _feel_ you should know before you make any rash decisions."

"I'm listening," Amy says bluntly as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"Good," he says in a softer voice before reverting back to his authoritarian tone.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, when I met you five years ago I honestly didn't know that you would change my world, my convictions and most of all, my feelings. You captivated me from the first moment you spoke. You were unlike anyone I had ever met before and I found you intriguing. We had and still have a connection unparallel to anything I've ever known. However, over the years, I came to the realization that these feelings were much more than just admiration for your mind. I also started admiring your patience with me, your perseverance and your love for me. I am not as daft as some would think. I knew you loved me but I just couldn't admit it to myself. In that respect, the train trip did help me clear my head and put things into perspective. I have proclaimed my love for you often since then.

Amy went to say something but Sheldon stopped her in her tracks by raising his voice and saying, "I'm not through yet!" She backed into the corner and sat quietly.

"I need you to know **exactly **how I feel and what I think about you because obviously it is not **clear **to you so just listen," he retorted.

"I've told you before that when I have a feeling, I know it. Moreover, Sheldon Cooper does not do what Sheldon Cooper does not **want** to do, understood? He looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

Amy is in awe of this suddenly confident and demanding man so she nods for a third time that evening.

"I love you … I love everything about you. I **want **to be with you, kiss you and hold you. I do not do these because they are stipulated in an agreement. I **want** to do everything with you because without you I feel empty. I _**am**_ sorry I haven't been expressive enough. I **want** you to know how beautiful I think you are. I **want** you to know all these things that I am constantly thinking about when you think I'm not paying attention to you. I find you distractingly delicious. Ever since we played out the love spell, I can't stop thinking about doing all those things to you. Kolinar has long stopped being effective just so you know. And now you are probably wondering why I haven't attempted to make any advancements, aren't you?" he asks.

"Yes," she replies as she scoots closer on the couch dying to hear his reasoning because all this time she thought it was because he had this fear of touching and germs.

"I didn't want to be like everyone else. I wanted to be sure of my feelings for you before we both went down that path," he answered frankly.

"And what about ever since prom when you were sure," she added inquisitively.

"I was afraid. Afraid of disappointing you if the experience was not what you had been expecting," he stated shyly as he lowered his head.

"Oh Sheldon, how could I be disappointed? First of all, I have nothing to compare it to and secondly, how can one be disappointed when they finally get to make love to the person they _want_ and love the most?"

"Exactly. That is the conclusion I have come to as well. However, after being beaten with a bible so many times…some things have been instilled in me. I am actually rather conservative when it comes to some issues and above all, I _am_ a gentleman. If we are going to do this," he says as he waves his finger back and forth between them, "I want to do it right. I want you to wear that white dress proudly."

"We…wedding dress?" Amy stutters as her eyes pop wide open.

"Yes, after we submitted the new Mars application I did some thinking…not about Mars, about us," he points out. "You are the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with whether it's here or anywhere else for that matter. Therefore, I went out and bought a ring… a quite '_flashy_' one because I want everyone to know that you are my princess, Snow White and Gollum and you deserve only the best," he said.

"Flashy, you say?" Amy says struggling to fully comprehend what Sheldon was getting at.

"Yes, FLASHy," he repeats stressing the word 'flash' this time.

"I was going to propose we alter the paradigm of our relationship once and for all on our anniversary because I realized that I want ALL of you Amy," this time stressing the 'all'.

"Oh my…" Amy says as tears well up in her eyes.

"Well, I had the whole 'flash' dialogue planned in my head but you cut me off and then you asked for a break so I had no choice but to postpone the whole proposal. Would you have preferred I blurted it out on Skype when you called? I am not Leonard who blurts out proposals at the most inconvenient of times!" he states in an annoyed tone.

"Oh Sheldon," she says endearingly and continues to ask, "So, how did that Flash dialogue go?"

"Well, you should have said 'What's Flash got to do with our anniversary and making out' and I would have replied 'Everything…I love the Flash and I was wearing my Flash T-shirt when you first kissed me' and then I would have gone to my desk and brought you this box.

Sheldon pulls out the box from his pocket and opens it in front of Amy. Her jaw drops as she feasts her eyes on the size of the rock.

"Then I would have said, 'since I love the Flash but I love _you_ more… I bought you this _flashy_ ring because I would like you to marry me'," he says confidently with a slight smirk.

"So, Dr. Fowler… it's your turn to speak."

Amy was literally lost for words. She didn't know if all of it was real or not. She gazed at the box containing the exquisite ring and found herself with more queries that needed to be resolved before she could give him a proper answer.

"Sheldon, it's beautiful, absolutely beautiful. HOWEVER," her voice became cold and demanding, "Before I say anything else, I need to be _absolutely_ clear on where you stand on some things. Just say yes or no after each question.

"Oh, alright," he puffs as he now awaits Amy's inquisition.

"Do you love me?"

He wanted to roll his eyes at his girlfriend who is now questioning what he had just spent 10 minutes explaining but he decided for the sake of their relationship to do as he was told.

"Yes."

"Do you find me desirable…_sexually_?" she asks with some reservation since she had never been so forthcoming with him before on such issues.

"_Oh god_… yes," he says as he looks her up and down.

"You _want_ me? she asks in a surprised tone not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes." he says sternly.

"Y…you… you want to make love to me?" She was still not grasping the fact that her boyfriend, who moves at the speed of a sloth and never discusses such topics unless he is making snide remarks about it, wants her in that way.

"Very much so."

"You want to marry me, live with me until our sunset years and have children with me?

"Yes, yes and yes."

"Last question, do you really want to wait till our wedding night?"

"No," he replied in all honesty.

"Well then Dr. Cooper…it would seem as though you have yourself a fiancée," she said as she threw her arms around his neck and started showering him with kisses.

"Okay, enough of this," he says as he pulls her off of him.

He takes the ring out of the black velvet box and she holds out her hand expectantly. He then gently slides the ring down her finger and adds, "Just so you know…this is the real deal…not that recycled diamond mumbo-jumbo Leonard got Penny."

Amy chuckled and flashed him the most radiant smile ever.

"I'm beginning to see the 'Flash' in a whole new light," she says coyly as she holds up her hand to admire the shiny rock now decorating her petite finger.

"I know," he replied with a beaming smile.

"And now little lady…we have two weeks worth of making up to do," he says playfully as he stands and extends his hand for Amy to take as he leads her towards her bedroom.

* * *

THE END**************************** _or is it just the beginning?_

This was my version of events to come. I am optimistic

Thanks for reading…sorry about the quality.


	2. Chapter 2

The Declaration Affirmation Continuation

This is just a short one shot of what happened next. Not that you guys can't use your imaginations to figure it out…

* * *

As Sheldon led Amy to the blue double doors of the TARDIS, a.k.a. _her room,_ the knot in his stomach returned. He's not dumb; he knows that excessive and passionate kissing can lead to other activities. He knew that he was going to a place that no man had gone before, _both metaphorically and literally_. However, he also knew that he wanted this more than he thought possible. He wanted to make Amy his in all sense of the word.

Sheldon's gaze finally fell on the doors of Amy's room. The previous time he had gone through this threshold, he was there to play Dr. Who. Now, he knew he was there to play a different kind of game… _foreplay_ as he likes to call it.

They both stood in front of these doors… doors that led to new experiences. Suddenly they felt a burst of energy run through them like a bolt of electricity when they realized it was the only barrier left, the last hurdle to overcome.

Amy was squealing internally as her knees went weak. She lost her balance and began to fall back against the doors.

Sheldon didn't think, he simply reacted, closing the distance between them in a split second. He grabbed Amy by the waist to steady her.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair sending goose bumps up and down Amy's body.

He pulled her to him and kissed her…hot and deep and open-mouthed. She gasped against his lips before kissing him back. She could feel the extent of his excitement for her. The first time of what she now knows, won't be the last. It reaffirmed his claim that he wanted her and desired her.

His tongue slid against hers and he heard a deep groan. He thought it was probably him but it was actually both of them surrendering to this new found desire to ravish each other, not to mention years of pent up sexual frustration coming to the surface like a volcano ready to spew its hot, molten lava.

For a brief moment, they tore apart. Amy inhaled shakily. She had dreamt about this moment for quite a while and suddenly living it was a tad overwhelming.

Sheldon glanced at her. "This should have happened on our anniversary," he said.

"Well, we are here now," Amy said in barely a whisper. Sheldon nodded in agreement as he reached behind her to open the door to her room or what felt like Pandora's Box, a realm of endless possibilities.

"Come on," she said as she timidly grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room.

They stood awkwardly by her bed and looked deeply into each others eyes. Amy was the first to speak.

"Sheldon, I'm nervous," she said looking shyly to the floor.

"So am I but we don't have to do this now if you are having second thoughts," he reassured her. "I have waited all my adult life; I suppose waiting a little more won't matter. It may be somewhat uncomfortable since I can't seem to control my body when I'm around you anymore… but it will certainly be worth the wait."

"Perhaps we could take this slow?" she asks hoping that he'll agree.

"We can go ridiculously slow if you want," he says as he winks at her.

Amy starts feeling at ease. There was nothing she wanted more than this. So there they were, sitting side by side on the edge of her bed.

"I don't really know what to do next," Sheldon confesses. "I mean I've seen it done on television and in movies and don't get me started on that infernal book Penny and Leonard bought me or the Internet for that matter… but _this_ is reality."

"How about we start by kissing… just like we were on our anniversary," Amy suggests.

It was a gentle kiss at first that turned her liquid and hot inside. She finally knew he felt the same for her. She couldn't believe that he did actually want her…and he was showing her just how much.

'Are you sure _you_ want this?" he whispered against her lips.

"About us becoming intimate?" she questioned.

"That and about marrying me. I'm not the easiest of people to deal with. Ask my mother, Leonard, Penny, How…" he tried to continue but Amy stopped him mid- sentence.

"I can handle you Dr. Cooper," she said with a smirk and a wink of her eye.

He kissed her again and this time his hands moved up to slide over her breasts. He groaned.

"Look who has finally found second base," she said with an amused tone.

"Well, you know I don't like leaving things incomplete so be prepared for a home-run little lady," he answered frankly.

His hands slid downwards to curl around the curve of her ample bottom. "If only you knew how much I've wanted to touch you here… especially after watching you climb the stairs in front of me in your tight skirts. Why do you think I always try to walk up next to you? Do you know how many cold showers I have been having recently? Leonard thinks that I've become too compulsive about my hygiene!" he exclaimed.

She couldn't help but smile.

Sheldon then continued his exploration of Amy's body a little at a time, stopping here and there.

"Amy, I want to take off your clothes, one piece at a time." As he spoke the words, he unbuttoned her cardigan carefully. Amy could see his hands trembling. The whole experience was so new to him…so _fascinating_.

He removed the first article of clothing and let it drop down. Next, he unbuttoned her shirt which slowly exposed her chest. Her soft, pale skin was now his canvas as he trailed kisses from her neck down to the spot where her bra met her breasts. He peeled the soft cotton off her shoulders and let that drop as well.

Instinctively, Amy went to fold her arms across her heaving chest but he grabbed hold of her arms directing them to her sides.

"Don't. Let me look at you Amy. You are beautiful," he lets out with a sigh.

* * *

Sheldon nibbles on her ear lobe while erotically caressing her breasts.

"Oh, Sheldon… yes, yes, yes!"

Only a few brushes of his fingers against her were enough to make her raggedly cry out his name.

It seemed to be enough to shatter his control as well.

"Amy, if you keep saying my name like that, this is going to be over before it even begins," he stated.

She almost smiled, but the expression was difficult to pull off when waves of pleasure were washing over her. A searing caress from Sheldon had already done what 128 programmed orgasms and an electric toothbrush could never do. She never wanted this feeling of euphoria to end but she thought it would be prudent to ensure that no accidents were to happen … _at least not that night. _

"Sheldon," she panted as he was exploring her skin with his tongue, "I'm on the pill but I would feel more secure knowing that we had a little more protection."

Sheldon stopped to consider what his fiancée just said and replied, "I have a condom, _well_… actually three condoms with me. One in my wallet and two in my jacket. I could get one if it would make you feel better."

"Oh, you had better bring all three. I know you have a love for repetition," she states in a low sultry voice.

Sheldon just looks at her wide-eyed and says, "Vixen."

* * *

THE END…..

Thanks for reading!


End file.
